


Morning Surprises

by falsewings



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Stoncy Week, Stoncy Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsewings/pseuds/falsewings
Summary: Stoncy WeekDay One Prompt: ”Good morning, beautiful/handsome”Jonathan wakes up to a snoring Steve.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	Morning Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Places We Met After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059148) by [In_Forgetting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Forgetting/pseuds/In_Forgetting). 



> Yeah, so Stoncy Week snuck up on me. Like, one day it was April 1st and next day it was April 24th and I hadn't written anything yet. So I wrote this all tonight and edited it to the best of my abilities. 
> 
> Anyway, this mini fic was heavily inspired from a single line of In_Forgetting's _Places We Met After_ :  
> “Where Jonathan had once woken up to the sound of Steve snoring into his pillow, Nancy somewhere else, and thought that was a very decent way to wake up.”
> 
> This scene doesn't actually fit into In_Forgetting's fic at all but I think about that line a lot and it works with the day one prompt so I wrote about it.

Jonathan woke up to the sound of loud snoring on his left side. There was some momentary confusion before he had remembered that he and Nancy had slept over last night. Steve’s parents had gone away on another trip which gave the three of them time to spend together without worrying about being discovered. When Jonathan turned his head toward the snoring, he found out that at some point during the night, Steve had migrated from the left side of Nancy to the middle of a barely big enough bed.

Steve still hadn’t woken up and he continued snoring deeply. His normally carefully styled hair was wild and mussed up six ways from Sunday. Something about the scene made Jonathan smile. It was both strange and familiar. Pleasant.

Jonathan lifted his head to look for Nancy, ready to share a fond joke at Steve’s expense, but he saw that she was nowhere to be found. Which in hindsight, made a certain amount of sense: at some point, Nancy had gotten up from bed and, in his sleep, Steve had quickly claimed the newly available space.

Jonathan got out of bed, careful not to wake the other boy. Then he headed out the bedroom to look for Nancy.

He found her sitting in Steve’s kitchen, already dressed and finishing off a bowl of cereal.

“You’re finally up. Where’s Steve?” she asked when she saw him.

“Sleeping,” Jonathan said, going to the cupboard to grab a bowl.

“ _Still?_ ”

“Nancy, he had a long shift last night. Let him sleep.”

Nancy crossed her arms. “His parents come home around five. I’m not going to let him sleep away the rest of our time together.”

“Fine,” he sighed. “I’ll make some coffee then.” He walked over to Nancy and then pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Don’t be too mean to him.”

“No promises,” she said as she smiled up at him. Nancy gave Jonathan another kiss then she left to wake up Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone still say 'six ways from Sunday'? Or did it totally ruin the mood? idk. Sometimes random idioms pop up in my head and I have to check that 1. it's actually a thing and 2. that it means what I think it means
> 
> Also, very sorry it's so short. I feel like I'm incapable of writing long fic.
> 
> Comments and critiques are appreciated.


End file.
